


Me and You, Baby

by cigarettestainedeyes



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettestainedeyes/pseuds/cigarettestainedeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symbiotic beauty was what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You, Baby

Mickey knew how many times you could stab a guy before nothing could be done to save him. He knew which routes to take and which to avoid because, shit, even though he was intimidating as fuck there were still guys out there more messed up than him. He knew the best cure for a hangover: pizza rolls, taco bell, and lots of hot coffee. Mickey knew the correct baby formula to cocaine ratio to be able to get away with it and how it differed depending on the time of day, two to one in the morning, three to one at night.

These things were fucking easy to remember, almost as easy as his social security number or the combination to his locker at his shit job laying pipe around the city forty minutes away.

Ian _fucking_ Gallagher, however, wasn’t so easy to understand. The kid was fucking annoying most of the time but he was a good fuck and kept his mouth shut so Mickey put up with him. Ian said things that were sappy and thoughtful and Mickey didn’t know how to respond to it most of the time. He showed up on Mickey’s doorstep on purpose. He liked sucking Mickey’s cock and switching from top to bottom every other time they had sex. Ian didn’t just moan because he could, he screamed and shouted and said Mickey’s name over and over when they were alone. He ran his nails down Mickey’s back and pulled at his hair and left bruises.

Mickey left bigger ones.

That’s how it started off at least. It was just cock, dick, _penis_ , something you didn’t give a name to or get attached with.

Then it became all about that penis, that person, _Ian_. It happened disgustingly fast and Mickey called off his other sort-of relationship with a guy the next town over. To Mickey, that was fucking serious. That meant business. That meant that this cock had become important to him.

Ian was important.

Mickey lived in a world of redundancy; work, sleep, work, sleep, get dad from jail, more sleep. Ian lived in bursts of laughter and sporadic singing. Ian had six or twenty other people to care about at home—seriously, Mickey barely remembered half their names—and Mickey had his sister. Ian was always clean and trimmed and _so fucking good_ , and Mickey was dirty and loud. In a serendipity sort of way, they fell together like puzzle pieces. Ian said the things they were both thinking, Mickey thought up new things for them to do while fucking. Symbiotic beauty was what it was.

Then they got caught, pants bunched together on the ground, Ian gripping his hands like he would fall over if he didn’t, Mickey grinning against cold metal because it felt amazing.

Then he got fucking shot because some old guy got pissed that his piece of ass had strayed from home.

Now he lived in a cell. Yup, it was business as usual for the Milkovich’s. Mickey called his boss and told him it was all a huge misunderstanding. His boss never fired him because he was good at his job so Mickey wasn’t afraid. Nope, Michael James Milkovich wasn’t scared of shit.

_“I-I miss you.”_

Except that.

Getting attached was something he was strangely unfamiliar with. Mandy was different, Mandy was family, Mandy was always going to be there even when he didn’t want her to be. Ian could live in this shitty town for the rest of his life and Mickey could avoid him if he tried. It wouldn’t be hard. Except he was _here_ , sitting across from Mickey by choice. He was there because he wanted to be. It was claustrophobic to be honest and he felt like his whole life was the size of the booth they were sitting in.

Still, under the anxiety, he felt the warmth behind the words and appreciated it in a weird way. He told Ian to shut the fuck up and tried not to make it noticeable that he was clutching the phone so hard it might snap in half. After that he told Ian he had to go because his work-out time was fucked up and they only let him out certain times of the day. Totally bullshit but Ian bought it and said goodbye but not before telling Mickey he’d be coming back.

Four months. He shut up and stayed to himself and got out in four months. As promised, Ian did come back almost every weekend to put any money he had into Mickey’s account but out of fear of rejection Mickey kept the meetings brief and insignificant while Ian tried to shove meaningful words down his throat like it was medicine.

When he got home, Ian was sitting on the couch next to Mandy and playing a video game. Inwardly he panicked and twitched a little. Outwardly, he just snapped, “Sup fags, guess who got out early?” in the smuggest tone he could muster. Mandy clapped and whooped and Ian sat there staring at him with this grin that was all teeth. Mandy ran off to grab beer and celebratory pizza and Ian followed Mickey into his room.

“Shit, I thought I was going to go crazy waiting for you to get out.” Ian let out a huge breath when the door clicked closed. “Why didn’t you call?”

“S’only four months, dude, fuck.” Mickey snorted and lit a cigarette, ignoring Ian’s question while the answer burned in the back of his mind. _Because I get nervous_ _talking to you on the phone, asshole._ His mom cleaned his room a little. He could tell because his magazines were stacked and the television set was dusted. That was the extent of her help.

“Yeah, but…come on, Mickey.” Ian’s eyes were pleading. “Going from seeing each other every other day to having to talk through a plate of glass. You’re really telling me you didn’t…ya know, miss…fucking me?” Mickey read through that as _miss me_ and replied far too quickly with a mouthful of smoke,

“Fuck no.”

Ian’s face went from confusing to hard in a flash.

“Shit, Gallagher, you knew this was just cock from the second it started. Why do you gotta fuck it up with feelings?” He snapped.

Ian’s eyes dropped to the floor as Mickey blew smoke at him. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“You _forgot_?” Mickey echoed with a hollow laugh and a mean smile. “Then fucking listen up. You and me?” He pointed respectively. “It’s about getting off. I’m too ol…” Mickey didn’t like the way that sounded at all and adjusted it accordingly. “You’re too young for me to be, like, serious with and shit.”

“Ha!” Ian’s laugh was empty. “And I suppose if I was older you’d just flock out of the closet?” Ian waved his hands around when he talked.

“Fuck you.”

“Not anymore!” Ian shouted and slammed the door when he walked out.

“Hey! What’s wrong?” Mandy asked cheerfully as she shut the oven door and cracked open a beer while Ian grabbed his coat from the couch. “We’re gonna have a party!”

“Late for work.” He muttered and left with a crummy half-smile and a bruised ego.

Mickey drank most of the beer and passed out before he could get to the pizza.

*

Ian didn’t go back to Mandy’s for two weeks even though the girl pleaded him to. He always made an excuse up and finally Mickey was the one to go find him. Mandy told him Ian had found a new job at the roller-skating rink on the edge of town, a luxury few could afford. It was nearly empty when he walked in and saw the kid leaning against the snack counter in a hideous black-and-white, striped uniform with a bored look on his face.

“What’re you doing here?” Ian stood up quickly, hope in his voice.

Mickey was quiet and deliberate when he spoke. The place was too big, it felt too open and vulnerable.

“Mandy misses you.” He said simply while glancing around to see if anyone was nearby and adjusting the scarf around his neck.

Ian slumped back against the counter. “Yeah, well I’m a shitty boyfriend I guess.”

“Dude, stop your fucking moping and come see her today.” Mickey snapped.

Ian glared up at him from where he was leaning. “Will you be there?”

“I live there don’t I?” Mickey told him and turned to leave, already knowing the kid would show up.

*

Ian should’ve shown up, gotten fucked and went home, but no, he had to be the cause of yet another argument right before they could get to the good part.

“You’re sixteen, you’re not looking for a fucking relationship!” Mickey pointed a dirty finger at him.

“How do you know? Just because you’re never been emotionally attached to someone else in your entire life doesn’t mean the rest of us haven’t!” Ian shouted and began moving towards Mickey’s bedroom door to leave.

“I don’t know what you want, Gallagher!” He shouted, cutting off the tail-end of what Ian was saying In an explosion of frustration.

“You know what I want.” Ian said quietly, seriously.

Mickey did know. A kiss. Just a kiss. Nothing too scary, right? Except intimacy was soft and secret and shy. Sex was messy and human and natural. Their _thing_ consisted of Ian bouncing on his lap and Mickey letting Ian fuck him when he had a shitty day. The sex was fantastic but there was nothing behind it. Mickey wouldn’t allow that. He tried to shut Ian up when they did it but the boy was loud and shameless, not only wanting to say Mickey’s name but _needing_ to. It was embarrassing. Mickey wasn’t intimate, it was fucking impossible.

Ian shook his head and was almost to the door when Mickey snapped.

Without warning he shoved Ian against the wall, getting up right in his freckled face that went from angry to red in a heartbeat and Mickey growled,

“You better fucking pay attention.”

He kissed him with an open mouth, shoving his tongue past Ian’s lips. Ian was frozen in shock for only a few seconds before he remembered that this would probably only happen once. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and pushed back, fisting his fingers against Mickey’s shirt while Mickey’s hands slipped under his shirt.

Mickey tasted like the hot pocket he must have had for lunch tinged with coffee and nicotine. It should have been disgusting. Instead it was intoxicating. Ian tasted like cheap beer and Altoids.

Mickey broke away fast, keeping Ian a safe distance away. “Will you fucking leave it alone now?” He asked even though he was breathing heavier.

“Yeah.” Ian replied shortly before starting to remove his shirt. “For like two minutes, maybe.” Mickey rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing the front of Ian’s pants and yanking him towards the bed.

They fucked twice before Mandy came home and found them together in bed.

*

“So you’re fucking my boyfriend?” She snapped, sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and meeting Mickey ‘s eyes icily.

“I guess.” Mickey shrugged. Truth be told he was terrified. Ian was staring at his hands but at least he’d stopped shaking.

“Look, I’m not gonna tell dad, okay? Or the other two assfaces.” She softened a little, referring to her brothers. “But you two better keep it down. Thought you were fucking killing him, Mickey.” She grinned a little, clearly a bit proud of her brother.

“You’re not gonna rat us out?” Ian looked shocked.

Mandy shook her head. “I’ve known about Mickey since freshman year.” Mickey just shook his head and looked away like he couldn’t believe this was happening.

*

“Looks like we’ve got the green.” Ian said when they both had gotten back into Mickey’s room and the door was firmly shut.

“Pfft, whatever, guess she’s cooler than I thought.” Mickey said and fell onto his bed before a sudden thought entered his head. “Don’t think this means we’re going to fucking cuddle or some shit around her. Or that I’m going to kiss you again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ian said sarcastically before letting himself out.

*

Two more weeks went by and things were normal, normal enough Mickey supposed. He was pretty content until Lip caught him coming home from work and started speaking.

“What’re you doing with Ian?” He asked. Mickey froze before Lip continued. “Dude, I already know, chill. I don’t give a fuck. I want to know what you’re _planning_ on doing with him.”

“I’m not planning shit, Gallagher.” Mickey muttered and shoved past him.

Lip reached out and grabbed his shoulder, yanking him around. Mickey glared. “Listen, that kid’s life is more important to me than mine. Don’t fuck him up.” He didn’t ask. He demanded.

“Why the fuck would I want to screw with Ian?” Mickey asked, the first name foreign on his tongue. He was still shaken that Lip even knew what was going on. Ian would pay for that.

“Because you’re a sadistic fuck!” Lip shouted. “You tell me one thing you know about Ian that I don’t. One thing that proves that you’ve actually paid attention to him. Then I’ll fucking back off.” Lip poked him hard in the chest.

Mickey glanced at the finger that jabbed him, then met Lip’s eyes before grinning and saying the only thing he could think of.

“He kisses like a bottom but fucks like a top.” He grinned cockily, amused when Lip blanched.


End file.
